


Is there somewhere you can meet me?

by chemoprince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Halsey - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemoprince/pseuds/chemoprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic that made it into my mind while listening to music one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there somewhere you can meet me?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so if there are any mistakes (and I'm sure there are), I'm sorry. Hope you'll enjoy it.

**_Light one up and hand it over_ **

**_Rest your head upon my shoulder_ **

**_I just wanna feel your lips against my skin_ **

 

Harry replayed that moment many times in his mind. Laying in his bed, he caught himself smiling when thinking about that.

 

_The war ended a few months ago. Every person, who made it out, came back to Hogwarts to finish their education. Harry had already had enough of constant praise. He decided to take a walk to the lake. When he was getting close, he saw a familiar silhuette. The blond was standing on the egde of water in a cloud of smoke, coming from a cigarette he was holding between his fingers. Potter stopped. He had been thinking about making up with his former enemy quite a lot lately. They weren't stupid kids anymore. Malfoy has grown up a lot. He wasn't the same spoilt brat, he had something, that made people look and admire him. Finally, Harry made himself move. Soon he was standing next to the boy, who passed him a cigarette from his box and sat on the ground. They didn't say a single word. After some time of staring into space, Draco rested his head on the green-eyed boy's shoulder and started to kiss his neck._

 

They never talked about this incident. Another four weeks passed, during which each one did their best to avoid the other. Neither Harry, nor Draco were looking at each other, however, they were both feeling like they're losing somethig important.

 

_**I'm trying not to let it show** _

_**That I don't wanna let this go** _

_**Is there somewhere you can meet me?** _

 

One morning Harry got a letter. All that it contained was a date, place and time. As he had nothing better to do, he decided to go. It was the middle of December. Many student had already left to spend Christmas with their families. The school was unusually empty and he was getting lonely. 

The meeting was supposed to take place the next day. Potter couldn't stop fidgeting until he left the castle. When he finally got to the place, he thought he was having a deja vu. In front of him, there was a certain blonde standing on the edge of the lake. With his every step, Harry's heart was beating faster. Then, Draco had looked at him, and if Harry had to choose one moment of his life he'd have to relive, that would be it.

 

_**I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight** _

_**I didn't mean to fall in love tonight** _

 

 

\- I hate you.

\- Of course you do. - Saying that, Harry closed his arms around his new boyfriend, who was laying cuddled into his chest and thought, that right now, maybe it will be fine.

 


End file.
